


Die, sweetly die

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Biting, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Vampires, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina comes home. She's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die, sweetly die

**Author's Note:**

> Beware: clichéd lesbian vampire bodice-ripper.  
> All my thanks to [Freddie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde) for the beta!

When Sembene entered the sitting room, Vanessa saw at once that something was wrong. Usually so calm and composed, Sembene now looked shaken, lips tight and hands twitching at his sides.

"There's someone here for you, Sir Malcolm," he said. His voice shook ever so slightly.

Malcolm looked up from his newspaper. "Well, show them in," he said, apparently oblivious to Sembene's distress.

"No," Vanessa said. This didn’t feel right. Anything that unsettled Sembene wasn’t something she wanted in the house. 

She rose from the couch and walked past Sembene, into the hall. Malcolm sighed heavily, and then his armchair squeaked, indicating that he had stood up to follow her.

The heavy wooden door was wide open, allowing the crisp early spring air to enter the house. On the threshold, illuminated by a sliver of moonlight, stood Mina.

Vanessa pressed a hand to her throat. How could Mina…? She’d been dead! Vanessa had held her in her arms, limp and lifeless!

Behind her, Malcolm's footsteps came to a sudden halt.

"Mina," he breathed.

"Hello, Father." Mina raised her hand in greeting, and Vanessa saw that her fingers were bloody, torn open. Her white dress was filthy, caked with blood and mud, and her hair lay limp and bedraggled over her shoulders.

"Or am I not allowed to call you that anymore?" Mina's grin was feral. 

"I shot you," Malcolm said. His voice had the flat tone it only took when he felt utterly astounded.

"Oh, Father." Mina laughed, a high, tittering giggle. "It's not that easy to kill our kind."

She took a step as if to cross the threshold, but Sembene was quicker. He stood in the doorway, solid and threatening, blocking her way. He didn't have his knives, of course, but he didn't need them to do damage.

"Won't you let me in, then, Father?" Mina drawled the word, somewhere between plaintive and mocking. "I've got nowhere else to go! I clawed my way out of my coffin, you see." She raised her bloody hands. Vanessa shuddered. "The coffin you put me in." Her voice was as dark and heavy with resentment as her words.

Behind Vanessa, Malcolm took a deep, shuddering breath. 

"I'm your daughter, after all," Mina continued, "whatever else you might have decided. You gave me life and then tried to take it away. Don't you think you hold some responsibility towards me?" 

Vanessa closed her eyes and swallowed. "Let her in, Sembene."

Sembene looked over his shoulder, past Vanessa, at Malcolm. He must have acquiesced, because Sembene took a step to the side. 

Mina nodded graciously. "Thank you, Sembene."

She walked through the door and into the hall at a normal pace. Had that time under the ground weakened her, or was she deliberately slowing herself down?

She stopped in front of Vanessa and took her hands, pressed them with her sticky, dirty fingers. Vanessa's vision swam. 

"Thank you, my darling Vanessa," Mina said. Her breath smelt of death, of rotting earth.

"Thank you, Father," she added, looking over Vanessa's shoulder. "I won't be a bother, I promise. I can sleep in Van's room, like when we were children."

The old affectionate nickname sounded incongruous in her mouth, almost insulting. Why was it, then, that hearing Mina say it sent Vanessa's heart racing?

"Sembene, prepare a room," Malcolm said.

"Well, then." Mina smiled. "A bath too, please, Sembene. I think I'm putting Vanessa dear off."

***

Vanessa had locked her bedroom door and put the key on her dresser, next to her hairbrush, but she wasn't surprised when she opened her eyes to find Mina standing at the foot of her bed. She was wearing one of Vanessa's own nightdresses. It was too tight across her chest, and she hadn't managed to lace it properly. The flaps of white fabric did little to conceal the soft, pale curve of Mina's breasts.

"Can I sleep with you?" Mina asked in a small, pleading voice. "I can't sleep, all alone in that big bed."

It was an act, of course it was. Did Mina even need sleep, still? But Vanessa shifted to the side of the bed and patted the space next to her.

Mina beamed, the wide, happy smile that Vanessa knew so well and had missed so much, and slid between the covers. She smelt nice now, of soap and starch and the warmth of a body that had spent several hours tossing and turning in bed. 

Vanessa couldn't bear to look at her - not yet. She was afraid. Afraid of what Mina had become, and afraid of how little her own feelings had changed, in spite of everything. She turned on her side, away from Mina, and stared at the wall.

After a few minutes, Mina slipped her arm around Vanessa's waist. Her fingers brushed back and forth over Vanessa's stomach, wrinkling the fabric of her nightdress. Her lips pressed against the back of Vanessa’s neck; her teeth nipped lightly at the tender skin.

Vanessa clasped her hand against Mina's, making her stop her movement.  
"No."

"No?" Mina moved her head so her lips brushed against the shell of Vanessa's ear. "But darling Vanessa, isn't that your solution for everything? Fucking?"

Vanessa's breath hitched. Both the reproach and that word in Mina's voice made something indefinable stir inside her. Something dangerous - maybe even more so than the demon.

"I can't." She rolled onto her back, towards Mina. "The demon..."

"Van, Van," Mina tutted. She braced herself on one elbow and looked down at Vanessa. "Do you imagine you know more of demons than I do? More of monsters, of suffering, of death?" The last word was soft, almost tender. 

Vanessa shook her head. Of course she didn't. What horrors had Mina witnessed in the hands of that creature? What had she suffered? What had she learnt?

"I can handle your demon," Mina told her. "I'm like him, aren't I? Besides, the Master will leave you alone this time, since you're with me."

She leant down to kiss Vanessa's lips. The kiss was sweet, almost chaste, but Vanessa's heart was beating terribly fast. And yet her blood seemed sluggish in her veins. 

"You want me, don't you, Vanessa darling?" 

Vanessa nodded almost imperceptibly.

Mina's lips widened in a grin, revealing her sharp, blindingly white teeth. 

"You've always wanted me. You wanted to fuck me, but you couldn't, so you fucked my betrothed instead."

Mina's teeth were hovering right above Vanessa's bare throat, her breath making Vanessa's hair flutter against the side of her neck.

"Cruel, jealous little girl," Mina hissed. "And yet I loved you. I still love you."

Vanessa's racing heart skipped a beat. Was that an act, too? Please, let it not be.

"Do you love me, my darling Vanessa?" Mina asked, looking up into Vanessa's eyes.  
Vanessa held her gaze. 

"Yes," she breathed.

Mina's grin widened and she smashed her mouth against Vanessa's, so passionately it was almost violent. Vanessa didn't mind. She liked violence.

When Mina broke the kiss, Vanessa tasted blood on her lips. She tangled her fingers in Mina's hair as Mina dragged her teeth across the side of her throat, to her collarbone. 

When she reached the collar of Vanessa's nightdress, Mina hooked her teeth in the lace border, and the fabric tore easily. She used her hands to rip it open completely, her nails brushing against Vanessa's thighs where the dress had bunched up. 

A shiver ran through Vanessa's spine. She felt utterly exposed, a feeling both terrifying and terribly arousing.

Mina's hands came up again, to trail softly over Vanessa's ribs.

"You're so skinny," she said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you now." The tenderness in her voice made Vanessa's entire body tingle, despite the underlying threat.

Mina sat back on her heels. In one, fluid movement, she took off her own nightdress. Her skin seemed to glow in the light coming from the window.

Vanessa swallowed. She was so beautiful, still; so soft, her body strangely at odds with the sharpness that she'd exhibited since the Master had taken her. 

Mina smirked down at Vanessa and ran a hand over the hollow of her throat, the swell of her breast, to dip between her thighs. She pulled her fingers away and pushed them into Vanessa's mouth.

"Taste me, darling. Isn't that what you've always wanted? To taste me? To fuck me?" 

Vanessa nodded and groaned around Mina's fingers. They tasted tangy, a bit sour. She ran her tongue between them, lightly, and tasted blood again when Mina's sharp nails caught on the tender flesh.

"So eager." Mina was almost purring. "So sweet. But you've hurt me, you know? You don't deserve to get what you want." She grinned, feral and predatory. "So I'll fuck you instead."

Wordlessly, Vanessa let her eyes flutter shut and spread her legs, her right foot dangling over the edge of the mattress. 

"Oh, yes," Mina said, breathy and sibilant, and then her mouth was on Vanessa's cunt, warm and wet and lovely. Vanessa groaned deep in her throat. She opened her eyes and reached out to take Mina's hand, squeezing it tight. Mina looked up at her with twinkling eyes and twisted her hand in Vanessa's grasp, palm against palm. Her other hand pinned Vanessa's hips to the bed. Vanessa was trapped, anchored. 

Mina's tongue moved against her, pushed into her, and Vanessa thighs twitched, her fingers digging deeper into Mina's hand. It stood to reason Mina would be good at this; she'd always been better than Vanessa at games of love.

Mina moved up a bit and flicked her tongue in a way that made Vanessa grunt softly, skin sizzling with pleasure. She cupped the back of Mina's head with her free hand, pulling her closer against her. Mina's teeth scraped over Vanessa's cunt in reproach, a short, sharp stab of pain, and Vanessa threw her head back, her thighs squeezing Mina's head between them. Her back arched, her eyelids squeezed shut, her lips stretched in a silent shout. 

The pleasure subsided, leaving her languid, trembling ever so slightly.

She looked down at Mina, whose face was still buried between her thighs, lapping gently at her sensitive cunt.

"Will you turn on me again?" she asked. 

Mina raised her head, mouth and chin glistening wetly in the moonlight.

"Will you?"

Vanessa let her head fall back against the pillows. So this was to be them, then. She'd take it. She'd take anything, as long as it meant Mina stayed.

Mina crawled up over Vanessa and kissed her, sweet but insistent. Vanessa could taste herself on her lips. She ran her tongue over them, pushed into Mina's mouth, her hands clutching at Mina's shoulders.

Mina kissed back just as passionately. She snaked her hand down between their bodies and pushed two fingers into Vanessa's cunt. Vanessa hissed and let go of Mina's shoulder with one hand to reach between Mina's thighs, rubbing at the wet, slippery skin.

Mina moaned, high and soft. Her blood pulsed under Vanessa's fingers. Vanessa changed the angle of her wrist and moved her fingers in tiny circles. Mina's fingers inside her own cunt made it hard to keep a steady rhythm, but it seemed to work anyway. 

Mina's eyes widened suddenly and she ducked her head, muffling her shouts in Vanessa's neck. She bit down, hard enough to break skin, and Vanessa was gone too, trembling uncontrollably and clutching at Mina, scratching her back open. This was all her, all them; the demon hadn't even stirred.

When it was over, the two of them trembling and panting softly, Mina rolled off of her. She curled her arm around Vanessa's waist and pulled her tighter against her, placing a sweet kiss on her temple.

"Sleep, Vanessa darling," she whispered. "I'll watch over you."


End file.
